Myspace
The マイスペース (Myspace) is where you can interact with the chibi characters and build your own room. The Myspace Screen Interface * ショップ (Shop): The shop is where you buy items for your myspace. Some items are event exclusive and can be bought with beatstones, but most of them are bought with gold and are available everyday. For more information on what items you can buy, please refer to the Furniture page. * 倉庫 (Warehouse): This is your storage. The items you've already bought can be found here and you're free to put them on and off your myspace anytime. * キャラ配置 (Character Arrengement): This is where you select what characters you want to put on your myspace and what clothes you want them to wear. More details below. * ギフト (Gift): The Gift is the section where you can give your chibi characters character stars or cakes to level their chara ranks. The stars drop from songs and cakes can be obtained in character anniversaries when there's a story for you to read. * 今週の訪問者数 (Number of Visitors): Displays the number of visits from other players your myspace had in that week, in that month and the total number of visits. Just press the swap number to navigate through them. Interaction There are two ways of interacting with your chibi characters. The first one is by tapping them; that will make them say a random phrase to you (they also say those phrases randomly without you having to tap them). The second way is to pick them up and put in a specified square of your myspace. You can use this to suggest that the character interacts with certain item (because sometimes they won't even if you put them close to it). Myspace Customization There are a lot of things you can do to make your myspace a special place for you and your favorite characters. See below what they are and how to do it. Buying Items The first step to customizing your myspace is to buy items for it. When you select to buy an item, a new window will pop up telling you the item specifications: its name, how many squares it takes, its effects and where it should be put (inside, outside or either). If you click on X, you'll be able to position it on your myspace. If you wish to store it, just click the box icon and it'll ask you to confirm your purchase before doing so. Check the images on the right side to see the menu translations. Positioning Items After you decided on what to buy, it's time to put those items in your myspace. Every item has two positions it can face and partitions can face all 4 directions, so take this into consideration when planning your rooms. When you select an item, the myspace floor will be covered will squares and the available places you can put your item will have a green color. If you position your item in a place where the squares underneath it are red, it means the item can't be put there because there's probably another item on its way. There are 3 "areas" you can have in your myspace. You may give them 3 different floors or the same floor to them all, it's up to you. The biggest area is on the left, and the right side is split into two smaller areas. When choosing the floor, keep in mind that some items are exclusive to indoors and some are exclusive to outdoors. So if you wish to have a tennis court in your myspace, it can only be placed in a outdoor floor. But if you cover your myspace with grass and other outdoor floors, you won't be able to put most domestic items on it.